


PREHEAT oven to 350°F for metal or glass pans,

by elfiepike



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One time Jinwoo decided he was going to make a cake for Mino's mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PREHEAT oven to 350°F for metal or glass pans,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tealtier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealtier/gifts).



One time Jinwoo decided he was going to make a cake for Mino's mom, on account of how she had been basically uncomplaining for all of Mino's childhood and teenaged years of learning the drums and then continuing to play the drums, and in addition on account of how he and Mino were slowly inching their way towards something more serious ("Seriously romantic!" Hoonie had giggled, eyebrows moving expressively with his good humor after catching Jinwoo and Mino in a decidedly 19+ manner; Taehyun had a look of horror on his face and yelled how they were, "seriously GROSS! Can you not do that anywhere my jeans have to be?!") and anyway having Jinwoo was feeling like maybe he should do something to show Mrs. Song that he was, at the bare minimum, a nice person who was thoughtful about giving people cakes.

He wasn't very good at making a cake, though, so he made Mino go with him to the store to buy one of those box cake mixes and whatever the packaging said they needed on top of that, plus stuff for frosting. He didn't actually tell Mino why they were in the store anyway, so between Mino getting distracted by the free sample ladies and Jinwoo getting overwhelmed by all the things that could _potentially_ be on a cake, that errand took about three hours.

Whatever, they had the whole rest of the day. Jinwoo could do this.

Halfway through combining the dusty parts with the dribbly parts, Mino wandered back into the kitchen. "Whatcha doin?"

"Making a cake for your mom," Jinwoo replied. They didn't have a mixer, and his arms were really tired of stirring. "Here, use your biceps and stir this, please."

"Okay," Mino said, agreeable to Jinwoo as always, and taking over stir-duty. He had promptly put his duck PJs back on once they were home again, and was grinning in the childish way he especially had after getting off a Skype session with Jihoon.

His biceps and various other arm muscles looked _very_ nice while he was stirring. Being a drummer did such nice things to arms.

And then he stopped moving his arms, and his arms were still quite nice, but Jinwoo mourned for a half second anyway.

"Why are you making a cake for my mom?" Mino asked, not quite suspicious because he didn't really _do_ suspicious (Seungyoon had once remarked that there should be a picture of Mino and Jinwoo next to "gullible" in the dictionary, and Jinwoo still didn't know if he had been joking) but maybe more like a cute dog tilting his head to the side while he processed new information.

"Because I want her to think I'm a nice person when we go over there tonight." Jinwoo was mumbling a bit towards the end and fussing with the icing supplies because he knew he was being ridiculous.

Mino laughed and started stirring again. "She's been there for, like, every band practice! I'm sure she gets it by now."

"Now wait a minute, I just," Jinwoo protested, starting to chuckle a bit himself.

"No, it's cute, it's cute! Can I help decorate it?"

Jinwoo agreed, and together they finished the cake--well, for a significant portion of time they actually were catching up on one of Jinwoo's dramas, as staring at the oven was only so entertaining.

It looked okay when it came out, and neither of them knew how you tested a cake anyway. Out of the excessive amounts of snacks and the much more reasonable quantity of cake supplies they'd purchased that morning, Jinwoo had in fact bought a cake spinner to make the decorating easier, and they even watched a few YouTube videos on how to use them correctly.

Actually decorating together was more of a hassle, though, until they figured out that Mino could sit behind Jinwoo and they could slowly spin the cake stand and decorate a bit at a time.

"This feels like that movie," Mino said, then leaned in closer, starting to sing. "Oh, my love, my darling," he sang, and his arms were right there, and his face was also right there, and Jinwoo knew Mino had meant it as a joke but they spent so much time surrounded by other people, so much time on the road, so much time in front of an audience, separated by their instruments--

With his hands still on the cake, he kissed Mino, first a little alongside Mino's mouth, Mino still giggling at his own joke, and then full on as Mino got into it too, opening his mouth and licking along the seam of Jinwoo's lips.

Ah, kissing Mino was so nice, but they had to stop eventually. "Why are my hands full of cake?" Jinwoo complained.

"Because you want my mom to know that you'll be a good son-in-law," Mino said, grinning, eyes basically twinking with satisfaction.

"Ugh," Jinwoo said, but Mino was right, so they finished it up.

 

Mrs. Song loved the cake, but Jinwoo couldn't stop thinking about kissing Mino while they decorated it, and he blushed the entire rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is maaaybe inspired by winner tv, and maaaybe inspired by the exit teaser, but obviously the connections are slight at best lol


End file.
